Promise Me We'll be Alright
by Wanderer314
Summary: Something is off with Myka and Claudia is determined to find out. Title is from Mumford and Sons "Ghosts that We Knew". Rated M for language in later chapters. Characters are property of Syfy/Warehouse 13. I own nothing but my own crazy imagination
1. Discovery

Something was wrong.

The glow of her screen lit up Claudia's face in an otherwise dark room. Her fingers hovered over the keys before covering her eyes. She rested her elbows on her knees and sighed. Myka would kill her if she found out. But something wasn't right, Myka wasn't sharing, and Claudia was worried. Almost scared.

She had first noticed a change shortly after everyone completed their physicals. Claudia and Steve had been teasing Pete over what Claudia called his "midlife man crisis" (Pete threatened to Tesla her if she ever used the words "midlife" in reference to him ever again) over a break between pings. Ever the worker, Artie sent them to do inventory, grumbling amidst the laughter and teasing, "Just try not to burn the place down". Pete had made a comment about toning down the push-ups, which cued further teasing and laughter… from everyone, but Myka. Myka wasn't even cracking a smile.

"Speakin' of physicals -" Pete whirled to face Myka, "Mykes, you haven't mentioned anything about yours". He waved Coco's hat in her face, "Sssoooo, how'd it go?"

Myka snatched the fez with a glare. "It went fine", she snapped. Glancing back at Pete's slightly wounded face and Claudia and Steve's worried ones, she smiled and placed the hat back on the shelf. "It went fine", she repeated, more gently this time, "Just need to cut back on my nervous eating".

Claudia instinctively looked at Jinksy. As annoying as his lie detector skill could be at times, she'd come to appreciate and even depend on it since she'd brought him back. He returned the look with an almost imperceptible shake of the head. Myka was lying and something was definitely wrong.

She tried bringing it up to Myka again a couple of days later after she and Pete got back from a retrieval.

"Hey M-Myka, wait up a sec" she hollered out while jogging up the B&B driveway. Myka slowed down and turned as the younger woman reached her.

"Hey Claud" she gave a small smile, "What's up?"

Claudia searched Myka's face carefully as she caught her breath. There were dark shadows under her guarded eyes. Her drawn face appeared even paler (was that possible?) in contrast to her dark curls whipping around in the wind. Something was wrong.

"Myka -" Claudia paused, trying to find the right way to say this without totally putting her off, "Myka, you look like shit". She cursed herself internally. Tact had never been her thing - but still. That certainly wasn't going on her top 10 list of ways to get people to open up.

Her inner abuse was cut off by a forced laugh from Myka. "Thanks Claud. This last assignment took a lot out of me. I don't know if Pete will ever learn to listen and read the signs" she shook her head and laughed softly, "I'm just ready for a hot shower and a good book".

Claudia gave a small chuckle as they resumed walking together, "If that ever happened, I'd bet my money that he was whammied!"

Myka laughed as she opened the door and motioned Claudia to go ahead of her. "That would be my first thought, too", the door clicked shut behind them as Myka started heading for the stairs, "The day Pete grows up is the day the world ends".

The young redhead smiled in agreement, "It's just part of his 'charm'" her fingers motioned in the air as she said it. Pete was always going on about his charm.

Myka gave another small smile, "That it is", she murmured as she started up the steps.

Claudia grabbed her elbow, "Myka," she turned and faced her friend, "Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay, I mean".

Claudia swore Myka's eyes darkened for a split second before she quickly recovered and smiled. "Of course I'm okay, Claud. Like I said, just ready for a hot shower and a good book." she broke eye contact with Claudia and glanced off to the side.

Claudia ducked her head to meet her adoptive older sister's eyes again. "Okay… but you know if you ever need to talk, I'm here, right?" Myka's eyes grew misty as Claudia gently added, "We all are".

For another brief moment it looked like Myka might break. But the moment was gone after Myka cleared her throat and raised her head. "Right, I know. But like I said, I'm fine". She moved her elbow out from Claudia's grip, "Thank you though". And with that, she quickly moved her way up the stairs and to her room, leaving a speechless Claudia on the stairs. It was then she definitely knew.

Something was definitely wrong with Myka. Something had happened at her physical.

At first Claudia tried to reason with herself. It couldn't be _too _bad, otherwise Myka still wouldn't be in the field, right? It's not like she was _dying_. _Myka was fine, _she tried telling herself over and over. _Myka was fine. _

_But Myka lied, _her thoughts whispered, _why would she lie if she truly is okay?_

Claudia lasted less than 24 hours with her internal war before she finally broke down. Curiosity killed the cat, the old saying went, and damn it all if Claudia was anything _but _curious.

Which brought her to this moment, sighing in front of her computer screen in the dead of night.

Everyone had been asleep for hours; she'd decided she didn't want to be interrupted (or caught for that matter) when she did this. Her cursor hovered over the "log in" button on the hospitals welcome screen. One click and she'd have access to millions of medical records, personnel information, appointment calendars, hell, even the morgue's records if she felt like it. But she was only interested in one person's information. Myka would kill her if she ever found out. Maybe it was something like high cholesterol or her blood pressure was a little wonky. Maybe it was just something simple. Maybe the timing was a coincidence and it had nothing to do with her physical. Maybe it was nothing.

Maybe it was everything.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and hit "log in". Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, Claudia set her fingers to the keys. "MYKA O BERING" appeared on the screen, and with another two clicks, Myka's information illuminated the young genius' face. The self congratulatory smirk quickly faded as the words burned into her retinas; searing themselves permanently into her memory. Her heart crashed into her stomach as the blood drained from her face. An involuntary cry came from her throat.

_Cancer._

_Myka has Cancer._


	2. Reflection

**A/N - **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! It makes me so happy, you have no idea. If anyone has any ideas or constructive criticism, please feel free to let me know. I'm always open to growing. Big shoutout to Tumblr user Stahmata for agreeing to beta this story ****V(-.-)V. Chapter 3 will be coming soon!**

**~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

Claudia couldn't sleep. For the third night in a row, she stared numbly at the harsh words on the glowing screen in front of her. She had read over the symptoms, treatment options and complications so many times she was sure that she could recite them verbatim.

From Myka's silence and everyone else's moods, Claudia doubted the others knew. The morning after Claudia's startling discovery had been awkward to say the least. She'd spent most of the day doing inventory and avoiding… well, everyone. The young redhead wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as she used to be; four years with her little family of misfits had broken her walls considerably. Most days, she wouldn't complain.

Most days she wasn't carrying a secret that wasn't hers to know.

She seemed to have a terrible habit of doing this. She could almost hear Arties grumbling and scolding; "This is why you should do as you're told, an-and mind your own business!" She'd groaned and leaned her head against the shelf. He'd be right, of course. Not that Claudia would ever give the old man the satisfaction of hearing _that _from her ever again. Avoiding Artie while ping-less had been easy enough. He buried himself in the Warehouse and she had done the same, but trying to avoid her best friend and Pete was a whole different story. Between Jinksy's lie detecting skills and Pete's vibes, she knew a strain would be put on her - and inadvertently Myka. It was on her that she went snooping, and Myka didn't deserve to be punished for that.

Claudia frowned slightly as a memory surfaced to the front of her mind. She had already dodged a proverbial bullet with Steve that first morning.

_Claudia felt the familiar presence behind her before she heard him. She quickly switched her computer screen to a different page and spun to face her best friend, "Tryin' to spy on me, Jinksy?" she halfheartedly quipped. _

_Steve gave the quirky redhead a smile, "Just trying to keep my favourite senior agent on her toes," he replied, glancing behind her. "What is the almighty girl genius doing?"_

_Claudia side eyed her computer screen to see what the page was she had hastily brought up. "Oh you know," she said, trying to keep her tone light, "Running a diagnostic on the Warehouse firewalls to make sure they're ship-shape. You can never be too careful". She spun the chair around and smiled at her best friend, "What have you been up to?" _

_Jinksy sat in the office chair near her, "Inventory on the Warehouse floor. Sometimes I think the Warehouse moves the artifacts on purpose just to give us something to do" - he rolled his eyes - "I could have sworn Myka and I shelved Prince Houssain's magic carpet yesterday, only to find it today wrapped around Hera's head!" he laughed at the memory, only to be greeted with silence from the young woman. "Claud?"_

_"Hmm?" she snapped out of her revere, realising she had completely missed his story, "Sorry Jinksy," she gave him a small smile, "Must have spaced out there. You were saying?" _

_He looked long and hard at her. "Claud, are you okay?"_

_Quickly blinking back tears, Claudia spun back to the computer, "Don't ask me that, Steve" she said, suddenly paying very close attention to the numbers flickering past her eyes. Steve rose from his chair and started to place his hand on her shoulder. "Claudia -"_

_"I said _don't ask me_" she said with a touch of ice in her voice. _

_With that, her best friend had grabbed her chair and whipped her around to face him. He lowered himself until he was eye level with her. She tried to look away, but he instantly bent his head to the level of hers. "Claudia," his eyes searched her face, "What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"_

_She took a shaky breath and looked into his eyes, "I'm not hurt" she said simply. His eyes struggled to discern how such a simple sentence could contain a half truth. "Then Claudia -" _

_"I said _**don't ask me**_" she said forcefully, shoving his hands off her chair and pushing past him, "God Steve, why can't you just leave it alone!" she stood at the office door, hand on the knob, ready to bolt when Steve put his hands up in surrender._

_"Okay Claudia, okay. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now" he walked over to where she was and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "You know I'm here and ready when you need to talk, right?" _

_The young redhead blinked back tears for the third time since he had come up behind her, the words she had just said to Myka the day before practically being repeated back to her. She gently placed a hand on his and looked into her best friends eyes. "I know Jinksy. Thanks" _

_He nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Claudia sank back into her chair and sobbed._

Claudia wiped the tears from her cheeks as the memory faded. Steve had made a point not to mention it since, but she caught him staring at her over dinner or while they worked on inventory. He knew something was wrong. She was thankful he was being patient and not pushing it any further. She should really take some lessons from him.

The hardest person to be around _was _Myka. Now the little things about her that had escaped Claudia's attention before declared themselves in neon signs. The quiet crying at night, puffy eyes, frequent glances at her phone, eating sugar _all _the time. Claudia wanted nothing more than to run up to the older woman, hug her and tell her they'd fix this. Myka was her family, and the world was like putty at the young genius' fingertips, and damn it there wasn't a force alive that could stop her. She would drain the White House and every other nation's funds dry if it meant finding Myka a cure, artifacty or not.

But she couldn't tell her adopted sister that. So instead she settled for shelving inventory and running a search in the artifacts database trying to find something, _anything. _She had figured out a way to tweak the Football for her own personal use even. They lived in an endless wonder of the impossible. If artifacts like Steve's metronome existed, and loopholes like bringing the dead back to life with no consequences and no metronome existed, then there was something for Myka. And she would find it.

Claudia had briefly thought of Typhoid Mary's knife, of course. That was the first artifact her mind went to. Those next two nights she had alternated between staring at it on her bed and standing quietly outside Myka's door, the knife nestled in her bag. Provided Myka was actually asleep, Claudia could slip in and out and Myka would be none the wiser. It would be seen as a false alarm, a "miraculous" recovery. Claudia had already passed her physical, literally no one would know until next years physicals… provided the progression of the cancer and symptoms didn't become apparent by then.

She eventually talked herself down and returned the knife the next morning before anyone noticed. Myka wouldn't want that, she knew. She would just have to keep searching and keep hoping the Warehouse heard her silent pleas for help. She had detailed searches running 24/7, ready to be sent immediately to her phone. In the mean time, she continued to stare at her screen with red rimmed eyes.

The young redhead closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. Three days. Three days of avoidance and knowledge and lack of knowledge. Three days of hearing the soft sobs. Three days of no answers. Three days of Myka getting sicker and sicker. Three days of Myka feeling completely alone - isolating herself from the people who loved her. Three days closer to Myka _potentially dying_.

With a strangled cry of frustration, Claudia threw a pillow against the wall and curled herself around another. Tears formed on the rims of her almond shaped eyes and she took a shaky breath trying to calm her head. Losing her cool wasn't going to help Myka.

She fell back onto her bed, staring at her signed Cherie Currie poster on the ceiling. A small smile placed itself over the computer genius' lips. That had quite possibly been the best night of her life, tied only to the day Joshua was brought back. Well, and Jinksy's resurrection. The smile faded quickly as her thoughts turned to Steve. If the universe thought she was gonna take this lying down, the universe should have learned from her reaction to her best friends' death. Myka had saved her life more times than she could count. The universe owed Myka a damn break.

Claudia sighed and let her thoughts wander again. The images played behind her eyes like movies on a screen. She and Myka hadn't exactly met on the best of terms. Kidnapping the head honcho and holding him hostage after breaking into the highest security network in the world doesn't exactly get you to the top of the BFF list. She tried not to show it, but she felt very intimidated by Myka. Pete as well, to a point, but he was really just a bulked up manchild at heart. Still, he had her respect and love. Myka had been cautious around her at first, despite Artie's growing trust in the young redhead. Not that Claudia had been entirely trusting of her either. Her time in the psych ward and the system hadn't exactly warmed her up to authority figures. Nonetheless, slowly, over time, Myka grew to gain her trust and affection. She didn't consider just anybody family.

_The real bonding had started on their way back from Tamalpais. The brunette agent had finally started putting Claudia at ease when she assured Claudia she wasn't expecting her to change. Myka saw Claudia's strengths and appreciated them, appreciated her as she was. Myka wasn't expecting a mini-Myka; she was expecting a Claudia. Working the case had become exceptionally easier and less scary after that conversation, until she took a dive into the huge vat of liquefied steroid destructiveness. Claudia had never been happier to see Myka's worried face and kind green eyes as she did waking up in that ice bath. Myka had insisted it was all H.G., H.G. had saved Claudia. Claudia was grateful to H.G., of course, but Myka had never left her side as she neared combustion either. That meant a lot to Claudia._

_The flight back had been quiet. They both slept; mentally and physically exhausted from the retrieval. At the Featherhead Airport they collected their bags and loaded up into the SUV. Claudia finally broke the silence as the airport faded in the rearview mirror._

_"Uh," she cleared her throat and saw Myka glance at her from the driver's seat, "I just wanted to say thanks, again, for not giving up on me. And for not letting me combust" she smiled nervously and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, "turns out near death experiences aren't as fun as they make it in the movies"_

_Myka gave a small smile and patted her knee reassuringly, "Of course Claud," she looked at the younger woman briefly before focusing on the road. "Your safety and wellbeing is just as important to me as anyone else at the Warehouse". _

_"That's the second time you've called me Claud" _

_Myka looked at her again; apologetic "Sorry. Would you prefer I didn't? It just kinda came out"_

_Claudia thought for a second and smiled at her "No it's fine" she said, "It's just a new thing for me. No one has really called me anything aside from 'hey you', 'Ms. Donovan', or 'the crazy one' in a while. An actual nickname feels… nice" _

_"That's good", Myka maintained focus on the road and chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, "So, um… if you ever want to talk about your time in the…" she trailed off, searching for the right word._

_Claudia gave her a lopsided half grin, "My trip to the looney bin?"_

_Myka chuckled "Yeah, the looney bin. If you ever want to talk about it, you can you know." she took her eyes off the road this time and actually looked into Claudia's, "There's no judgment here"_

_Claudia drummed her fingers on the car door and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she thought about it. _"Hell, why not" _she thought, _"Nothing like nearly dying, again, to make you rethink life_." and with that, for the first time in a long time, Claudia shared. Myka listened quietly as Claudia recounted her ECT treatments, stories of the other patients and doctors, of some of the friends she had made. She shared how it felt to be treated as insane, to be told over and over again it was all in her head, being talked down to as if she was a child who couldn't understand big words. Some of the stories they laughed through, others Claudia surprised herself to find a tear or two leaking from her eye as she spoke. She was surprised even more at how often tears filled Myka's eyes when she dared to peek over at the curly brunette. Sometimes Myka would whisper "Oh Claud" as Claudia talked, other times she would just wordlessly pat or squeeze Claudia's leg or a small smile would flick across her lips. After a time, Claudia grew quiet herself as she glanced at the clock. She had been talking, rambling even, about the psych ward for close to 2 hours. _

_"Sorry" she said quietly, "I didn't mean to talk that much about it" _

_"Don't be" Myka said gently, smiling at her, "I'm glad you trust me enough to share all of that. Thank you, Claudia. You really are an amazing woman."_

_Claudia blushed, "Aw now you're just tryin' to butter me up, butter cup" she joked in a dramatically overly southern drawl. _

_Myka gave off a peal of laughter at that, at which Claudia joined in. The subject changed to more lighthearted things and they spent the rest of the drive talking music, marital arts and cars. Claudia gave her new (and not so new) artist suggestions to listen to and Myka shared stories from training for the Secret Service. She told Claudia the story of her and Pete's first assignment together at the museum and coming to the Warehouse, which made Claudia laugh until her stomach hurt. Claudia told her different ideas she had for improving the Farnsworths' and some new inventions she had been tinkering with in her spare time. By the time they pulled into the B&B, Claudia had a newfound respect and love for the older agent. Myka wasn't so intimidating after that._

A dinging noise from her phone snapped Claudia back from her trip down memory lane. Bolting up, she fiercely wiped her eyes with the back of one hand while snatching her phone with the other. The sun was starting to rise. She glanced at her phone and saw it was a hit from the artifact database. Her hopes rose just a bit. Setting the phone aside, she pulled it up on her computer. The artifact in question was said to be from Transylvania, and was supposed to bring the bearer immortality. Downside - you would randomly believe you were a bat. Claudia winced. Last thing any of them needed was a Myka trying to hang upside down from the beams of the Warehouse or think she was going deaf… or that she could fly. Besides, she didn't want Myka to live forever. That wouldn't heal her, per se. She closed out the window and shut her laptop with a frustrated sigh. As she got up and grabbed a change of clothes her thoughts went back to that first drive.

She just wanted hear Myka laugh again.

She just wanted Myka to be happy and healthy.

Under the warm spray of the shower, Claudia's resolve finally broke. Myka could hate her all she wanted for snooping; Claudia wouldn't blame her in the least. But Claudia had to come clean. Myka needed to know she wasn't alone. Now Claudia just had to figure out the right way and time to confess.


	3. Title TBD

**(More detailed A/N at the end. Just to repeat - no copyright infringement intended. I do not have any affiliation with Syfy, Warehouse 13 or any of the characters) **

**Also because y'all are so amazing, here's 2 chapters back-to-back! :D**

* * *

Claudia was mulling over a muffin on how to approach Myka about everything when Artie came bustling in through the front door, "Pete, Myka, pack your bags," he said briskly, "We've got a ping!"

_"NO!" _Claudia all but shouted, jumping up from the table. Pete nearly choked on his croissant as everyone turned to her with shocked faces.

"I mean -" Claudia looked down and set her half eaten blueberry muffin back on its plate, "it's been a while since Pete and Jinksy have taken a ping together". Steve looked at her with a confused look plastered on his face, "It might be good for them to have some good dude, masculine, man-to-man bonding time" she lightheartedly finished with a pointed look back at her best friend.

Myka looked up from her picked apart chocolate scone at the rest of the group. Pete wore an equally confused face, while Artie just seemed to be getting more frustrated at the fact no one was moving. Claudia and Steve seemed to be having some sort of telepathic face-off. Myka started to get up from her chair, "Alright Pete, lets -"

"No, it's fine, Myka," Steve interrupted her, still staring at Claudia. He finally broke his gaze away and smiled at the curly brunette, "Claud's right. It's been awhile since Pete and I teamed up." He snatched the file from Artie and started to guide a still confused Pete from the room, "it'll be fun. Where are we headed, Artie?"

Artie glanced at the women still at the table before bustling after Steve and a (now protesting) Pete. "Barcelona," the women heard him say, "It's a 15th century artifact that... " His voice faded as he followed the men upstairs.

Claudia sighed as she looked back down at her muffin. She glanced over to see a half standing Myka staring at her.

"What?" the redhead asked. A wave of nervousness swept over her. She hadn't been this nervous since receiving those luncheon summons from Mrs. F. That seemed like an eternity ago now.

Myka's green eyes scanned Claudia, finally settling on her brown ones. Claudia shifted her weight, but maintained eye contact.

"You've never pushed for the guys to take a case before" Myka said softly, her eyes holding a touch of suspicion in them.

"So?" Claudia tried shrugging it off, "I thought it might be good for them." She tore off a piece of the muffin and popped it in her mouth, "You know, testosterone, sausage fest, gladiators". She gave a small grin, "Besides, they're going to Barcelona. Pete's gonna be dying to go to a bullfight. I just saved you the pain of keeping him on track." She made a mental note to apologise to Jinksy later for giving him such a hard time when he was so overprotective of her. It's not easy trying to protect someone without letting them know of your intentions.

Myka searched Claudia's gaze, "Claud, is there something you're not telling me?"

It hadn't worked. Damn it. Claudia took a deep breath and looked down at her plate. "Myka, I -"

"Aaaallllrighty senoritas!" Pete came bustling in with bags on tow, "Say hasta luego before we vamanos." He mimed waving a matadors cape, "Ándale, Ándale!"

Myka and Claudia collectively groaned as Pete made a show of dancing around an imaginary sombrero. "Try not to get yourself killed or kicked out of the country, Pete" Myka said half seriously, a mixed look of worry and amusement on her face. It was the closest look to happiness Claudia had seen on the older agents face in almost a week.

"Not to worry Mykes" he spun on his heels to face his partner, "Jinksy and I will snag and bag this pesky artifact, have a few siestas, have _more _than a few fiestas," he rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he headed back to the fridge, reminding Claudia of a kid at Christmas. She couldn't help but smile.

"Just make sure to brush up on your Spanish, Lattimer" she said smiling, "contrary to popular belief, 'embarsado' does _not _mean 'embarrassed'."

Pete poked his head out of the fridge, "What does it mean?" he mumbled through a full mouth

"Pregnant" Claudia winced the second the word left her mouth, remembering Myka was still at the table. _Should've picked a different joke to make, Donovan, _she chastised herself.

Pete choked on his food for the second time that morning, "Now that would be embarrassing" he sputtered out after gulping down orange juice straight from the jug.

Claudia glanced back over at Myka, only to see an empty chair. She whirled around in time to see a foot disappear up the stairs. She huffed and smacked her forehead, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Why you hittin' yourself?" Pete half teased as he joined her, "Hey, where'd Myka go?"

Steve's voice came down the stairs, "She went back to her room." Footsteps followed as he materialised before them, "Said something about not feeling well."

"Oh" a worried look crossed Pete's face as he craned his neck towards the stairs, "Maybe I should go check on her…"

"Don't worry about it, Pete" Claudia tried to reassure him, "I'll check on her. You two need to get out of here before Artie drop-kicks you to Barcelona himself." She gave his suitcase a fancy whirl and tilted the handle towards Pete, "Bring us back some chocolaty goodness, yeah?"

A grin broke out on Pete's face, "Deal, sister!" He grabbed the suitcase and headed for the front door, "Bye, Mykes!" he hollered. Satisfied with the muffled "Bye, Pete" that came from upstairs, he walked out the door hollering "C'mon Jinksy!" behind him.

Steve chuckled before turning to Claudia. She crossed her arms and looked at him, "You're gonna be late, Jinksy."

He folded his arms and stared at Claudia, "You're in an awful big hurry to be rid of us, Claud." Claudia started to protest and he raised a hand to silence her, "I know, don't ask. And I'm not." He paused and locked eyes with her, concern boring from his blue into her brown, "But I'm about to go half way across the world, Claudia, so if there's something I need to know about -"

Claudia visibly relaxed, "Oh god, no, no, Steve, it's not like that," she smiled at her best friend before giving him a hug. "I'm not in any danger" she said, choosing her words carefully while pointedly maintaining eye contact. It was Steve's turn to visibly relax seeing the truth in his adopted sisters' eyes. He was returning the hug when a thought hit him. He pulled away from her, "Wait, so if it's not you you're trying to keep off the field, then -"

Claudia gave him a stern look and stepped back, crossing her arms again. Jinksy sighed, "Right. Don't ask. Okay." He picked up his bags as Pete started honking the car horn. He flashed Claudia a genuine smile, "Hasta luego, Claud."

The young genius smiled back, "Go catch yourselves an artifact!" she skipped behind him and opened the door with a flourish, "Fare thee well, señor." He was chuckling as she shut the door behind him. Once she was sure he was off the front steps and headed to the car, she crumpled against the door, resting her head on her knees.

The B&B was quiet. She frowned slightly. Artie must have left in the midst of the commotion with Pete. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen or heard Abigail in the last few days. Not that it really bothered her. She was starting to warm up to the woman, but she wasn't exactly waltzing through daisies at the thought of the therapist. And she _certainly _didn't want her brain being picked, right now more than ever. But, Claudia had been avoiding everyone lately, so for all she knew, Abigail was kickin' it in the library or with Artie. But the B&B was quiet almost to the point of creepy.

Claudia pursed her lips as her thoughts went back to the guys. Truth be told, she had been dying to ask Pete if he had been getting any vibes about Myka. She even considered asking Steve if Pete had mentioned anything, but that could put Myka in a tight spot before she was ready to go public, while putting her in the spot light of 4 well intentioned-but-potentially-smothering agents. Claudia knew if it were her; that would be the last thing she would want, and she felt confident enough in her knowledge of Myka to know they shared this preference. She also knew if it was her up in that room, however, she also wouldn't want to feel alone.

Claudia glanced up at the stairwell and sighed. There were no signs or sounds of movement. She shivered involuntarily. Creepily quiet. Like the calm before the storm. She stood and wiped her suddenly clammy hands on her pants. Ignoring the pit in her stomach, the young redhead started up the steps. _Here goes nothin'_

* * *

**A/N -**

**In response to the last couple of reviews -**

** supernena25 - that is one of several different timelines going through my head atm :) Part of me doesn't want to chalk it up to an artifact; but the other part of me doesn't know how much angst and pain I can bear to put Claudia, Myka and the Warehouse gang as a whole through. I'm waiting to see how they feel/react after Claudia's confession to decide completely. HG will definitely be making an appearance though! Thank you so much for your thoughts and kind words :)**

** razmataz13drums - I feel the same way. There are even a lot of Pete/Claudia scenes/interaction in the series. I'm hoping in light of Myka's condition and Claudia's ordeals they'll start spending more canon time on screen as well *fingers crossed* Thank you so much :) **

**All y'all are the best! **


	4. Penny in the Air

**A/N - **

**Alright lovelies, for this chapter I switched up the layout a bit, switching it between Myka and Claudia's perspectives. I'm thinking of doing the same thing for the next chapter, but I'm undecided still atm. The rating has been changed to M for language. Thank y'all so much for following/favourite/reviewing. Reviews make the world go 'round V(-.-)V. Claudia's confession is coming in the next chapter, promise! Thanks again to my awesome beta-er ~**

* * *

_~ Myka ~_

Myka say on her bed, a book open in front of her. She had read the same sentence a dozen times over, but today the words weren't keeping her attention. Her usual escape from the world hadn't been able to take her away for awhile now. Nothing seemed to.

With a frustrated _humph_, she closed the novel and briefly closed her eyes. She returned the literature to her night stand and replaced it with a meticulously organised binder. Flipping it open, she perused the already well worn pages. She knew all of the information inked on the pages by heart. Hell, she could give a very well educated lecture on the symptoms, treatment options and surgical procedures detailed within. It was safe to say this was one subject she never wished to be so well versed on. She wouldn't wish it on her worse enemy.

_Cancer. _The word seemed to leap off the pages and slap her in the face. It demanded to be heard and no matter what the young agent tried to do, it remained like a painful thorn; constantly reminding her of her predicament and the consequences there-in. A little over a week had passed and the shock of her diagnosis had yet to wear off.

Myka sighed quietly, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had managed to keep the news from the others. Her mind played through a thousand different scenarios of potential reactions, and she wasn't prepared for any of them. But on the other hand, the silence was starting to take its toll.

Mrs. Frederic knew, of course. Myka chuckled bitterly. Nothing escaped that woman.

_Myka sat outside nursing a cup of tea, lost in thought. The doctor's words from the day before replayed themselves like a broken record in her head, "We might be looking at ovarian cancer… Myka? Myka, I think we need to start looking at treatment options." A tear marked its way down her cheek. She stared down at the cooling mug in her hands and released a shaky breath. Helena had gotten her hooked on tea. _

_Helena… _

_"Agent Bering." The authoritative voice broke through her thoughts. Myka jolted back to reality, nearly spilling her drink in the process. _

_"Mrs. Frederic" she stuttered, quickly and as discreetly as possible wiping her cheeks. She glanced at her watch, "It's nearly 2 in the morning." _

_The woman in tweed appraised her coolly and with… was that a hint of sadness Myka detected in her eyes? "I am well aware of the time, Ms. Bering."_

_"Uh, yes, well…" Myka fumbled for words, forcing a polite smile on her face, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong with the Warehouse?" _

_Mrs. Frederic gave a small smile, "No, the Warehouse is fine," she sat in the chair opposing Myka, "I am presently more concerned about some of its agents" she said pointedly. _

_Myka slumped back in her chair, her mask dissolving. "So you know, then?" she asked quietly, her finger absently circling the rim of her mug. _

_"Yes, I do" the caretaker confirmed._

_"And?" Myka whispered tersely. _

_Mrs. Frederic folded her hands together, "To get the more business side out of the way first: at this time the Regents and I see no reason to detain you from working in the field." Myka visibly relaxed as the woman continued, "As time goes on and you become more heavily... involved in your treatments, we will reevaluate when it would be best for you to temporarily step down as a field agent." The brunette agent's eyes filled with tears as she nodded quietly._

_"_But_, regardless," the caretaker continued kindly, "The Warehouse is your home. As long as you want to be here, you are welcome. There will be plenty of things around the Bed and Breakfast and the Warehouse that will keep you occupied as you are physically, mentally and emotionally able."_

_Myka looked at her through tear filled eyes, "Thank you, Mrs. Frederic" she whispered. _

_The older woman nodded as she stood, "You are most welcome, Agent Bering." She straightened her skirt, "now the question I have for you is, what do _you_ want?"_

_The curly brunette looked down at her now cold mug, "I want to stay here, of course," she looked back up at the seemingly ageless caretaker, "Like you said, this is my home. And they are my family." Mrs. Frederic nodded her approval. "I want to tell them myself," Myka hastily added, "Including Artie."_

_Mrs. Frederic nodded in approval again, "I respect that," she said, "the only one who will be told is Abigail, in case she were to become needed. She will be given express instructions to treat you no differently or to approach you about it directly." A hint of understanding crossed the woman's face, "I know she's not Leena," she said gently, "But we brought her to the Warehouse for situations such as this."_

Situations such as people dying_, Myka thought bitterly. She nodded her acknowledgement, "I understand." _

_"Good," Mrs. Frederic turned to walk away, "Oh, and Myka," Myka looked up, startled at the sudden informality. Now there was no mistaking the sadness on the caretakers face, "Take care of yourself." With that, Myka was alone again. She leaned her head back against her chair and the tears flowed anew. _

_True to her instructions, Abigail treated the agent no different than before, and never brought it up. The only confirmation Myka had that the psychoanalyst had received a visit from the caretaker too was the almost imperceptible nod Abigail gave her the next morning at breakfast. Myka gave a small nod back before setting to work peeling an orange. And that had been that. _

Footsteps outside her door interrupted Myka's thoughts. She heard them hesitate, take a few steps away, and then return. Knuckles softly rapped against the door, "Myka?" Claudia's voice. "Myka, the guys headed out." Another beat of silence. "May I come in?" came the soft request.

Myka quickly flipped the binder shut and stowed it in its hiding place under her bed. The young redhead had been acting strange today. Not like Claudia. She took a deep breath and placed her "everything is fine" mask back on, "Sure, Claud," she winced at the forced lighthearted tone in her own voice, "come on in."

_~ Claudia ~_

Claudia almost turned away after the silence following her request. She grimaced as the horribly flat acceptance from Myka came through the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and slipped in, closing it quietly behind her. She quickly appraised the Myka sitting before her. Her heart threatened to break all over again. When was the last time Myka had actually eaten? Or slept? The older agent sat cross legged on the middle of her bed, guarded eyes and a forced smile stamped on her face. She was trying so hard.

Her darkened green eyes seemed almost too big for her taunt, overly pale face. The dark curls that were usually tamed into some sort of organised disorder now stuck out in every which way; which Myka was presently combing her fingers through while sizing up Claudia. She wore a plain t-shirt that hung loosely from her frame, legs hidden amidst blankets. _Probably her pajamas, _Claudia realised. This was the first time the young hacker had actually _looked _at her figurative older sister since learning of her diagnosis, and it only added fuel to the fire of her breaking heart. _God __**fucking**__ damn it Myka, this isn't you, _she thought fiercely as she briefly closed her eyes. Opening them, she took a breath and made her way from the door to the foot of the bed. "Myka, I need to talk to you," she said boldly, mirroring Myka's position.

_~ Myka ~_

Myka blinked at the sudden change in Claudia's demeanor. She had come into the room timid, almost scared, silently staring at the older woman. The curly brunette became very aware of her disheveled appearance and casually tried to straighten herself out. She was Myka Ophelia Bering. She was not disheveled.

As her fingers caught and detangled the gnarled curls, she continued to regard the young redhead. She could almost see the gears turning at an impossible rate behind Claudia's eyes. Her face went from scared to guarded to worried to pained within a few beats. Then suddenly her eyes had a look Myka hadn't seen since Steve died -

_Oh. _

Myka felt the wind leave her lungs in a _whoosh _as Claudia walked to her bed and sat cross legged near the brunette agent. "Myka, I need to talk to you." she stated, sounding like herself for the first time all day. Myka sucked in a breath and tried to hide the tears already forming. She didn't know what to expect next, but she didn't think her mask could stay in tact much longer. She cleared her throat and looked back up, curls flying around her face as she locked eyes with Claudia. "Okay," she replied, "About what?"


	5. Let the Sky Fall

**Detailed A/N/review response at the end ~ shout out to tumblr user Stahmata for answering my 1am mini-freak out and helping with some of the additions on this one. I tend to have a hard time properly wording strong emotions. As promised, Claudia's confession! Same POV style as the last chapter. Reviews make my heart sing. Chapter title is from ****_Skyfall _****by Adele. I am not her, so therefore it's not my song. A+ song for writing heart ripping angst to however. Thanks Adele! **

* * *

_~ Claudia ~_

Claudia's desperately trying to hide the fact that she's shaking. She's sticking to her decision to come clean to Myka, hell, she _has _to. But Myka is being intimidating, "say the wrong thing and I will _end_ you" Myka, and it's not doing much for the young genius' nerves. She rubs her palms against her thighs, trying to think of the right way to start out. Looking closer at the older agent, she sees tears cracking through her intimidating "Agent Bering" mask. A pang shoots through her chest and she takes a shaky breath.

"Myka, I'm about to tell you something, but don't say anything until I'm finished, 'kay? Please." She says the last word softly, cringing internally as Myka's mask slips more and more. She can see the tears push harder against Myka's attempts of keeping herself in check as she wordlessly nods her agreement.

Claudia takes a deep breath before plunging in, "Last week, I thought you reacted kind of strongly when Pete brought up your physical... too strongly. Jinksy confirmed you were lying when you said it went fine. I didn't _really _start suspecting anything until I tried talking to you again and you completely shut me down when I turned the topic to you. Then I _really _started to worry." Myka's fingers absently pull at a loose thread on her blanket, pausing every once and a while so Claudia knows she's listening.

"Myka," the curly brunette glances up at her name, "I'm not saying what I'm about to tell you was the right thing for me to do. But I did it, and I stand by my decision, and knowing me I'd probably do it again…" The young redhead steels herself for the worse, never taking her eyes off her sister, "I hacked into your medical files and saw the results from your physical." She says the words fast, rushed as she tenses for Myka's reaction.

The colour completely drains from Myka's face, and her breathing hitches. "You can hate me all you want," Claudia continues with a tremor in her voice, "I invaded your privacy and I shouldn't have." Tears escape her chocolate eyes as she looks at the woman before her, "I am so sorry, Myka -"

Her words are caught in her throat when Myka's head flies up, dark curls flying every which way. Her eyes meet the young genius' for the first time since she started talking; the mask completely gone. Soul ripping pain screams through the broken agent's green eyes as tears stream down her face. Claudia sits rigid, briefly taken aback by the raw emotion on Myka's features.

"Claudia, I -" she chokes out

The young redhead can't hold back any longer. Tears streaming down her face, she reaches out and curls herself around Myka, feeling her heaving sobs against her chest.

In that moment, Claudia Donovan can't remember ever feeling so helpless. Or broken.

_~ Myka ~_

Myka could practically feel the anxiety radiating from the young hacker and she suddenly was starting to regret allowing Claudia to come in. With each passing moment, her brave façade was cracking quicker than she cared for. She started trying to think of an excuse to get Claudia to leave when the younger woman finally spoke, "Myka," she began with a slight tremor in her voice, "I'm about to tell you something, but don't say anything until I'm finished, 'kay? Please," Claudia gently added.

Myka nodded mutely as she fought another onslaught of tears. She didn't trust her voice at the moment to say anything anyway. She listened silently as Claudia launched into a breathless explanation, leading up to whatever it was she wanted to really say to the brunette. The older agent busied herself with a blanket to avoid having to look the other woman in the eye. She was starting to get a pretty clear idea of what Claudia was trying to say, but she hoped to God that she was wrong.

"Myka," she instinctively looked up at hearing her name. A pause. Claudia is going on now about standing by her decision. Myka's blood starts roaring in her ears and her vision begins to tunnel black. Claudia's next words bring her crashing back to reality: "I hacked into your medical files and saw the results from your physical." The blood that just seconds ago was crashing against her ears drains completely, stealing her breath along with it. Claudia starts to ramble again, the tremor in her voice more prominent, "You can hate me all you want…"

Under any other circumstances, Myka would be livid with the young woman. The part of her that's always angry now, always bitter, wants to give Claudia the lecture of her life and send her away to lick her wounds. But the other part of her… the other part of her is tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of hiding. Tired of trying to go through this alone.

The latter wins as her mask comes shattering apart.

Feeling smaller than she has in a very long time, she looks up through blurry eyes to meet Claudia's gaze. The redheads voice dies in the middle of her apology, fear and guilt, pain and love etched in her features. Her eyes widen slightly as she reads Myka's face.

What could she possibly say? There were no words to properly convey her frustration at Claudia, yet also her gratefulness. Nothing she could say could voice her own pain and fear and confusion about it all. No words could describe the numbing, maddening loneliness and terror that plagued her every minute. No words could describe the anger and bitterness and anguish that ached in her very bones.

She finally opened her mouth, willing something, _anything, _to come out; "Claudia, I -"

In a flash, she felt hands grasping her arms, pulling her. Arms wrap around her as her figurative little sister cradles her in her arms. She gives up any last shred of caring she has and sobs into Claudia's shirt, feeling Claudia shake against her. She snakes her unpinned arm around Claudia's torso, assuring her, begging her, not to let go.

For the first time since learning the fateful news at the hospital, Myka lets herself go.

The two women sit on Myka's bed, holding each other and crying, until well into the evening.

* * *

**A/N ~ There you are lovelies. Sorry for the chapter being so short. But it's the quality, not the quantity that counts, eh? More to come, and my HG senses are tingling quite a bit now too ;) **

**Review response -**

** supernena25 - the amount of tears I've cried for Claudia before and during writing this is unfathomable. If you ever feel like truly emotionally torturing yourself, watch the episodes ****_Claudia (S1E04), Emily Lake (S03E11), _****and then the two most recent episodes ****_What Matters Most (S04E17) _****and ****_Lost & Found (S04E18) _****back to back. I had them on a playlist and between them and the music playlist I have, I'm pretty sure I sobbed out every emotion in my poor little shipping heart. For Claudia's story line they're 4 of the most heart wrenching episodes (imho). I miss Leena so much. I like Abigail, but due to some personal experiences with therapists, I'm still fairly suspicious of her, especially since the current ratio of "helpers" to "hell raisers" that have been brought into the Warehouse recently aren't favourable. Helena/the gang are coming up soon, promise! :) Ta ~**


	6. Memories

**Brief A/N (more detailed/review responses will be at the bottom as usual ^^) -**

**TW for detailed accounts of Claudia's time in the psych ward/ECT treatments. I didn't go into incredibly graphic details, but if this is a sensitive/triggering issue for you, please read carefully. Continued thank to my beta girl for helping edit/giving me her insight. And thank you lovely people for all the R&R, favourites and follows. Y'all are the best! Enjoy (it's a long one, so grab the popcorn)**

**As usual, I don't own the characters or anything related to Warehouse 13/Syfy. If I did things would be a lot different and I'd be spending most of my days with Jo and Scags :)**

* * *

Claudia opens her sleep caked eyes to a pitch black room. "When did I fall asleep?" she murmurs to herself, provoking the warm body beside her to stir. _Warm body, what the... _the day's events come crashing back to her disoriented mind. _Myka._

She looks down, her eyes still adjusting, to see her figurative sister nestled against her, arm still draped over Claudia's midsection, breathing steadily. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Claudia takes a moment to let her eyes finish adjusting and collect her thoughts, slowly taking in her surroundings.

Feeling the throw blanket on her, Claudia frowns slightly. _I don't remember having a blanket _she thought to herself, gingerly moving Myka's arm and sitting up. Looking over at the nightstand, the young redhead spots two glasses of water and what appears to be a covered plate of cookies. _Abigail. _She gratefully takes a sip and sets the glass back on the nightstand. Rummaging in her pocket, she extracts her phone and checks it, hoping for a ping of her own. Dead. Frowning again, she pats her back pockets for her Farnsworth, only to come up empty. She gently shuffled her feet on the floor. Nothing. _Maybe I left it in my room... _she mused. Taking a quick look back at the still sleeping Myka, she grabbed a cookie and quietly slipped from the room, padding over to hers.

She glances at the clock in her room - 3:27am. _Shit, we've been out for awhile. _She absently changes into some more comfortable clothes while thinking about what to do next. Opting to hang out in Myka's room until she wakes up, Claudia starts to gather her gaggle of cords, various electronics and notebooks to keep herself occupied. Still no Farnsworth. She frowned again as she closed her bag and walked to the door. It takes everything in her not to use a few incapacitating martial arts moves Myka taught her on the robed figure hovering by her door in the darkened hallway.

"_Oh shit, Abigail_,_"_ Claudia half whispers, half hisses at the equally startled woman, "You better be glad H.G. never taught me kempo AND that I have a ridiculous amount of self control, otherwise you'd be in _a world_ of hurt right now."

The psychoanalyst chuckles slightly, "Yes, thank you for sparing my life," she whispers with a small smile, "My life is in your hands."

Claudia chortles and shifts her bag to her shoulder, "Damn straight." Seeing Abigail's inquisitive look at her bag, Claudia hastily tries to think of an excuse. "Oh, uh..." she jerks her thumb in the direction of Myka's room, "M-Myka wasn't feeling well yesterday and I guess we fell asleep and I thought -"

"It's okay," the older woman interrupts gently, her eyes plaintively saying_ I know._ Claudia relaxes slightly before looking at her suspiciously, "I came in to check on you two around dinner and found you both asleep. I told Artie you both were taking the day off."

Claudia nods gratefully, "Cookies are delicious," she offers, to which Abigail smiles.

Claudia reaches for Myka's door knob before looking back at the therapist, "Mrs. F?" Abigail nodded.

"Figures," Claudia mutters under her breath and moves to return to Myka's room. "Oh! Before I forget," Claudia closes the door again and turns to find Abigail producing her Farnsworth, "Here." Claudia takes it and stows it in her bag as Abigail continues, "I found it balancing precariously on the bed. I figured you both needed your sleep, so I grabbed it. That's the real reason I came out."

Claudia turns fully to face her, "Steve called yesterday. They're having some issues bagging the artifact, and to top it all off, Pete has food poisoning, so it'll be a couple of days. Pete's fine," she adds, seeing the worried look on Claudia's face, "Just a standard case of food poisoning. Plenty of water and sleep and he'll be back to eating everything in sight again." Claudia relaxes and chuckles dryly "Steve was asking about you, and Myka. He seemed pretty worried. I assured him you both were okay and having some much needed girl time, which happened to include a nap." Claudia gives a small sigh of relief at the woman's words as she finishes, "He believed me, saw I wasn't lying and all that, but still worried."

"Oh Jinksy, always the older brother," Claudia murmurs, affectionately, "I'll make sure to give him a call later when they're in for the day." Abigail nods and starts to head back to her room.

"Oh, and Abigail?" The older woman turns to look back at the young agent, "Thank you," Claudia whispers with a genuine smile. The psychologist smiles back warmly, "You're very welcome," she whispers back, "If _either _of you," she looks pointedly towards Myka's room and back to the Warehouses' favourite redhead, "Need _anything, _at any time, don't hesitate to give me a holler, okay?"

Claudia nodded, "Will do. Thanks again."

"No problem. Good night, Claudia."

"Good night, Abigail."

With that, Claudia silently slips back into Myka's room. It's a little after 4 am, and Claudia is wide awake. "It's time to find us an artifact," she whispers to her computer, popping in an ear bud as it hums to life.

Over the next hour or so, Claudia busies herself going back over the notes she's collected so far, perusing the internet for myths and stories of things that sounded potentially like healing artifacts. Her phone had produced nothing pertaining to her search; just a million texts and missed calls from Jinksy. Myka continued to sleep, occasionally tossing and turning and mumbling incoherently. _At least she's sleeping_, Claudia surmised. She nibbled on the now half eaten day old muffin she snagged on a bathroom break, musing over the file presently open on her computer.

_Would it be too soon? _She turns on the internal debate as she took another bite; _would it push her too hard? Everyone else is still in the dark…_

_Well who knows how long it'd take for her to get here, _if _she came, _internal Claudia debater #2 steps up to the place.

_It's Myka. _Claudia debater #1 states flatly, _of course she'll come._

_Maybe I should wait until further down the road… _the actual Claudia muses.

_'Til what? Myka's laying in a hospital bed dying and we're artifactless? It'll be too late by then, _Claudia # 1 seems to hold the tactlessness that plagues actual Claudia. The mental image felt like a punch in the gut and Claudia's eyes filled with tears.

_You don't know that for sure, _Claudia #2 retorts, _But, _it adds, _you _could_ use the extra genius brain, oh Master and Commander. _

_I could, _Master and Commander Claudia acknowledges, _But I'm not gonna make that move until I know for sure Myka would want her here though… _

_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND __**OF COURSE **__SHE WANTS HER HERE, WHAT ARE YOU BLIND?! _Claudia 1 and 2 shriek simultaneously, causing Claudia to visibly wince. The internal debate starts to take a life of it's own as its debaters go between berating her and bickering with each other. _ALRIGHT, ENOUGH, _Claudia forcefully thinks, shutting them both up. _I'm not gonna move in that direction without bringin' it up to Myka first, _she decides firmly. _Debaters __**out. **_

Her head grew quiet and she leans back with a quiet groan, allowing her mind to flicker back to when times felt so much simpler.

_"Fargames"_

_Claudia had thought the night terrors had been bad before rescuing Fargo from that stupid game. Pete and Fargo had looked on in confusion as Claudia's worse nightmare materialised before all their eyes. "It's a delusion, Ms. Donovan," said the deep voice with sugar sweet condensation, "You've been here with me this whole time." Fear began to override her senses as she desperately tried to hold onto the truth. _

_"No, YOU'RE not real," she weakly protested as the smells of that horrible room flooded her nostrils. In a blur she was tied back on that damn table; Pete and Fargo in straight jackets guarded by one of the Doc's henchmen. She screamed and struggled as she heard the familiar crackling of electricity behind her._

_"NO CLAUDIA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! WE'RE REAL," she faintly heard Pete and Fargo shouting and protesting, trying futilely to keep her grounded._

_"It's time for your treatment," came the honeyed voice over her head, "You __**always **__feel better after your treatment." The tongs were so close to her head, she could smell her hair burning. She screamed and resisted, desperately holding onto her memories of the Warehouse, Joshua, Pete, Myka, Artie, Leena, H.G…. _

_Her eyes rolled up and all she could see was the Doc's face, all she could hear is the crackling of electricity, smells of singed hair and antiseptic overwhelming her nostrils. The white walls filled her peripheral vision and his honeyed words flooded her memory, "This is all a delusion, Ms. Donovan, you've been here with me this whole time… the Warehouse is just a figment of your imagination… you always feel better after your treatment… just lay still…" _

_Tears streaming down her face, Claudia started to believe him. She created the Warehouse as a coping mechanism for her parents' death and Artie and Joshua's abandonment/disappearance. Artie had always just been a simple professor. Pete and Myka were the siblings she'd always dreamed of, Leena, the sisterly/motherly figure she desperately begged whatever god there might be in the universe for, Jinksy becoming the best friend she spent her whole life wishing for. _

_And the Warehouse; their safe, secret corner in the world where they could hide away. It made so much more sense logically than the actual thought that there was __**really **__a niche in the world for Claudia Donovan; a fantastical world of endless wonder and the perfect little family of misfits to call her own. _

_Looking into the Doc's cold eyes, she saw a shimmer of sadistic glee reflecting back at her own as he torturously inched closer, the prongs aligning with her temples like they were created especially for her. She fruitlessly cried and screamed, struggling against her secured bonds. This was crazy, insane, Claudia Donovan's fate. There was no one to save her. Claudia Donovan was pinned down and helpless, and she was never more terrified in her life. _

_The _thwock _and _"unf" _that came from the stumbling Doc shook Claudia from her near trance. __**This isn't how it goes. **__She twisted her head around and saw an arrow protruding from his chest. She twisted her head back around to see a mystery figure sporting a crossbow, shooting the henchman before pulling back their hood. _

**_Myka. Saved by Myka, again. _**_With a renewed sense of strength, Claudia clawed off her bonds and jumped off the table, spinning to face the Doc. With a bone chilling smirk, she took the tongs from his hands and did the one thing she had dreamed of doing every night in that hellhole and the nights following after. She kills him. The henchman depixeled behind Fargo and Pete and they stumbled free, confusion plastering their features. _

_Pete was making a quip at Myka about being a dominatrix, but Claudia couldn't tear her eyes away from where Doc and the table had just been. Her five senses (and sense of reality) were slowly coming back to her, joy and pride over her accomplishment tinged with disbelief and embarrassment. Thanks to Steve she was slowly becoming more open about her time in the psych ward, but the ECT treatments and the Doc were pieces of that life she kept very close to her chest. _

_Myka was the only person she had willingly told, and now Pete __**and **__Fargo know. Part of her wants to melt into the floor out of shame. The other part wants to do back flips and sing "Ding dong the witch is [figuratively] dead." Myka's voice started to snap her back from her thoughts;_

_"Claud?" _

_"Hmm?" she hummed, eyes still not leaving that spot_

_"Are you okay?" _

_She nodded absently, still convincing herself all over again that this was real (for a virtual reality game anyway), and that was not. The Warehouse was real and she was really an agent who lived there. _

_"Claudia," the gentle hand fully grounded her and she turned with a slight jump to see Myka's kind, extremely concerned green eyes boring down into hers, "Are you okay?" she repeated, more forcefully this time._

_The young redhead took a shaky breath and offered a small smile, hoping her eyes portrayed her gratitude, "Yeah," she said weakly, struggling to find her voice. "That's, uh, actually something I've been wanting to do for a really long time," a nervous smile flickered over her lips, which Myka returned with an understanding, judgment free smile and a squeeze on the still shaken girls shoulder. Turning back to the matter at hand, Myka debriefed them on Hannah and what they needed to do. They quickly sketch up a plan of attack and move out, eventually getting out of "Fortress 13" in one piece. _

_The flashbacks mingled with nightmares execute their plan of attack on Claudia that night. She shot up in bed, unable to contain the scream that escapes her lips. She burrowed under her blankets in shame as she heard doors open, footsteps climbing the stairs quickly; murmurs outside her door. She let out a shaky breath as knuckles softly rapped against the door and it cracked open slightly, a sliver of light gracing the floor._

_"Claud?" Myka's voice whispered gently, followed by a soft "Claudia?" from Leena. _

_Claudia tried to feign sleeping, but her sniffles gave her away. Whispered exchanges were made at the door before someone slipped in, quietly closing the door behind them. "Hey," Myka whispered softly, lightly touching Claudia's shoulder. Claudia involuntarily flinched before relaxing at the familiar hand. _

_Myka pulled her hand back before gingerly touching the young redheads shoulder again, resting it more heavily when Claudia didn't flinch again. _

_The young genius glanced up at the brunette agent, "What's wrong?" she asked gently, squatting down to eye level. _

_Claudia shifted, propping herself on her elbow, a hand hurriedly and harshly brushing away tears. "Nothing," she muttered, trying not to sniffle again, "Just a nightmare." _

_Myka shifted her weight, eyes full of empathy never leaving Claudia, "You wanna talk about it?"_

_Claudia almost said no, but images from the nightmare-turned-flashback flipped through her head like some sort of horror picture book and the tears start again. She nodded mutely as she adjusted herself to a sitting position, curling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms protectively around them. Myka rose up; switching on the lamp on the nightstand before reclining herself on Claudia's bed. Propping herself on an elbow, her eyes stared intently at Claudia. _

_"I was in the shrink's office at the ward," Claudia began, wiping her eyes and nose with the back of her hand, "I was insisting to them the Warehouse was real and I had to get here. They kept telling me I was delusional; I kept telling them to fuck off." She accepted tissues magically produced by Myka as she continues, "Finally after a shit ton of arguing back and forth, they smugly ask if I even know where the Warehouse is. I snap back that actually, I do. They kinda... murmur back and forth and finally ask me if I'd take them to see this 'Warehouse 13'. I ask if they'll leave me here if I do. They all looked at each other before finally saying they would. So we all loaded up into some clown car and headed towards here, South Dakota." _

_Claudia's eyes welled up all over again and Myka's reached to place a reassuring hand on her ankle as she continued, "The first thing I noticed was off was Leena's. It was completely abandoned and run down; it looked like no one had lived here for years. I was so excited to get home until _that _moment. I was so scared I was shaking. They all had these fucking awful smug looks and kept asking me if anything was wrong. I told them to fuck off again and keep driving. I wanted nothing more than to prove them wrong and rip those smug smirks from their faces." She gave a small sob as she choked out, "We pulled up to where the Warehouse _should _be… and there was nothing. Just the Badlands." She started tearing at the soaked tissues, "I was beside myself. I kept calling for you, for Pete, for Leena, Artie, H.G…. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged into that god awful white room by a couple of goons for a 'treatment'. They always had to restrain me or drug me until I was drooling on myself in order to give me one. I made one of the goons bleed one time. I bit him so hard as he was trying to tie down one of my wrists…" she barked a bitter laugh, "I couldn't form a cognitive word for at least a week after that. Anyway, they eventually settled on grabbing me from behind and forcing a secure gag into my mouth ensured no one was bitten. Depending on how sedated I was depended on the number of hustlers it took to wrangle me in." _

_She'd stopped shaking finally, taking a deep breath, "Anyway, I woke up to them repeatedly telling me, in the most sickeningly patronising way, that I was just a 'troubled young woman', what happened to Joshua was a 'terrible accident' and I needed to 'move on'… they were there to 'help'…" she took a shaky breath and gave Myka a smile, "There's nothing worse in the world than being told it's all in your head and you belong in Crazy Town."_

_Myka struggled to understand, her eyes wide with sympathy, "Claudia, that's… that's awful." Claudia gave a wry chuckle as Myka continued, "That's… that's inhumane, that's malpractice!" she handed the young hacker another bundle of tissues. "How could anyone allow that to happen?"_

_Claudia gave the best indifferent shrug she could muster, "I was a kid from the system, with no family, raving about my brother being stuck in an inter-dimensional space with some ancient dead guys compass. Nobody cared. I fell through the cracks. It happens," her matter-of-fact tone had an underlying tinge of bitterness to it. _

_"Well… well that's just not right, that's not _fair_-" Myka sputtered indignantly, passion setting her green eyes blazing. _

_Claudia scoffed, "My life has been anything _but _fair, Myka," she gestured to Myka and the room as Myka protesting to the Ward dies in her throat, "Hell, NONE of our lives have been fair." Her eyes softened and she gave a small smile, "I'm just glad to have the Warehouse and everyone now. It's nice to finally have a home and a family." _

_Myka's passionate justice side calmed down considerably hearing the young woman's words. She smiled and pulled Claudia into a hug, "I'm glad too," she sat up, collecting Claudia's used/ripped tissues and deposited them into her purple skull trash bin. "If you ever wake up and need someone to, you know… help keep you grounded, don't be afraid to come get me, okay?" she smiled gently, "I've been there before." Claudia quirked an eyebrow before it registered; "Oh right - Sam." Myka gave a small nod. "Thanks -"_

Claudia was abruptly pulled from her reminiscing by agitated murmuring coming from the bed. Cradling her laptop, the young redhead plucked the ear bud from her ear and leaned forward, trying to catch anything generating from the mass of curls under the blanket. Most of it was incoherent mumbling, and Claudia made a mental note to give the older woman grief on being a sleep talker at a later date. Occasionally she made out names. Hers. Pete's. Steve's. A pang shot through her chest when Myka whimpered Leena's. Claudia froze and a small smile played across her lips as a name was mumbled sounding like the cross between a plea and a prayer; _"Helena."_

Claudia collapsed back into her chair with a small smirk. The file glares at her through the computer screen. _"Well that settles that,"_ she mused, _"Looks like it's time to play Matchmaker."_ She closed the file, launched herself out of the chair and quietly slipped out of the room in search of some coffee, planning her next move.

* * *

**A/N/Review responses ~**

**There you are lovelies ^^ I had already written in the Wizard of Oz reference from Claudia's reminiscing before this weeks episode; I started giggling so hard during the current episode with all of the Wizard of Oz references Claudia was making. It felt good to know I'm still on target with keeping her in character. **

**Review responses - **

** Kalico37 -**

**Thank you. I really struggled with that chapter because of the heaviness of it. I didn't want it to be so short that it was just kind of glossed over (they'll be talking about it more in chapters to come) and the emotional aspect of it all was missed, but at the same time I didn't want to make it so long and rambling that it killed it completely. The girl who beta's for me helped me expand a bit. If I get a sudden blast of inspiration I might detail it more later, but it was the only way I could see the chapter going too. Thank you so much! :)**

** Supernena25 - **

**Helena and the gang are coming soon, promise! :)**

** john6lisa and darkemberdagger-**

**I'm glad you're enjoying it :D I'm really really hoping the next episode of the show will focus more on Claudia and Myka with Claudia finding out about her cancer like they have with Pete. We need more Clyka! (Maudia? I can't decide on the shipping name and from what I've seen they don't have one). It makes me smile to know so many people are happy with the focus of this story. My poor brotp gets overlooked far too much :( **

**Thanks again guys! :D Chapter 7 is already in the works!**


	7. Title TBD (chap 7)

**WHAT A FINALE, EH Y'ALL?!**

**More detailed A/N and response reviews at the end. This has just become a complete AU because the finale never happened. Everything after Myka discovering she has cancer never happened. That is what my lovely state of denial has decided. **

* * *

_~ Myka ~_

Myka woke up to the smell of coffee and the sunlight hitting her face. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as the last remnants of her dreams faded. The brunette agent stretched with a small groan and frowned. For the most part her dreams had been pleasant. She rolled over to see Claudia lounging in her chair, mug in hand and laptop perched on her lap, looking at Myka with a look of amusement mixed with nervousness. "Mornin' sunshine," she said with a small grin, "Sleep well?"

Myka gave a soft hum as she stretched again, "Yeah actually I did. What time is it?"

"Just a little after 6. Here, catch," Claudia tossed her a napkin wrapped muffin, "I snagged it for you during a coffee run. Also, water courtesy of Abigail," she gestured to the night stand.

Myka unwrapped the napkin and took a nibble as she sat up, "Thanks Claud."

"No problem."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Claudia's fingers clicking away at the keys, giving Myka time to collect her thoughts as she ate. Her eyes felt swollen and her head ached from the day before, but for the first time since sitting in the doctor's office, she felt relatively relaxed. She glanced at the young hacker, who seemed overly attentive on the screen before her.

It didn't surprise Myka in the least that Claudia was the first to piece it together. Looking back over the last few days, Claudia's presence (or lack thereof) made sense for the same reasons Myka had tried to make herself scarce. Keeping secrets from this group of psychic empaths (and the best computer hacker to date) never lasted long and was excruciatingly painful (not to mention difficult).

Pete and Steve had both tried trapping her at various times asking if she was feeling okay or if there was anything she wanted to talk about. Each time she'd made an excuse about checking inventory or seeing if Artie had a ping before hurrying off. Pete had trapped her again one evening in the Dark Vault;

_"Hey Pete, you said you needed some help?" Myka called out walking into the Dark Vault._

_"Oh hey, Mykes, thanks," his voice came from deeper inside the Vault. She followed the sound, the door closing behind her. "Pete? Hide and seek in the Dark Vault is not only a bad idea, but really creepy too."_

_"I'm not playing hide and seek, Mykes," he popped in front of her, causing her to jump, "Although that's really not a bad idea…" _

_"Forget I said anything, Pete," Myka huffed, rubbing her arms, "What do you need?"_

_"Myka…" Pete's eyes turned serious, instantly making her more nervous than anything in the Vault could, "I need to talk to you." _

_Myka eyed him suspiciously, her body going rigid, "Okay…" _

_Pete shuffled his feet and ran his hand across his face, "Myka… you've been acting weird lately. Weirder than Myka weird. It's been bugging me, and I've been thinking about it, and I gotta ask…" Myka was nearly crawling out of her skin as Pete took a deep breath, "Is it H.G.?" _

_Myka let out her breath with a whoosh and looked at him, anger rising, "Excuse me?" _

_He continued to shuffle around, looking down at the floor, clearly uncomfortable, "The intensified Myka weirdness - not that I don't like Myka weirdness!" he added hastily, feeling Myka's death glare, "But seriously Myka, I know the trip to Wisconsin and seeing a domestic H.G. was a shock. I know you don't like it, hell, _I _don't even like it, so if you wanna talk about it -"_

_"Pete, no, just… no, just stop" Myka cut him off, "I don't want to talk about H.G." _

_He looked slightly relieved but kept pushing, "Mykes, look, there's no judgment here -"_

_Myka bristled, "Pete! No." her face flushed red as she grew more animated, "Pete Lattimer, I don't know __**what **__you think went on between H.G. and myself -"_

_Pete raised his hands, "Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, raising the white flag. Calm down Myka -"_

_"No, Pete, I will not 'CALM DOWN'," she turned on her heel and started to walk away, "Unless you need any artifact related help, I'm leaving." _

_She could hear Pete's footsteps behind her, "Myka, wait -"_

_"Pete, I swear to God if you don't let me leave, I'll use the Ruby Slippers and… and go back to Denver." _

_She winced at the cheap shot, but it worked. Pete's foot falls stopped behind her. "Okay Mykes… I'm- I'm sorry. You can go back to whatever you were doing." He walked away, leaving her standing there, shaking in anger and guilt. When she turned around to apologise, he was nowhere to be found. She hid herself in the Warehouse or the B&B as much as she could, and during the times they did interact he never brought it up. _

_The only reaction she ever got from Steve was a worried and contemplative look after coming out of the office one evening. He glanced up at the office and back at her before resuming his work. He thankfully hadn't pried since. _

She couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud. _"I'm dying." "I have cancer." _ The words caught in her throat and instead came out as strangled gasps every time she tried saying it to herself in front of her mirror. She wasn't even sure now how to bring it up to Claudia, and the young redhead _knew. _She didn't have to deal with the initial shock that would come with the others. She took another tentative bit when she heard Claudia nervously clear her throat.

"So… Myka…" the curly brunette turned her attention to the young genius, who had not looked this nervous since entering the room the day before, "On a scale of one to ten, one being 'I'm gonna buy you your favourite vinyl for Christmas 'cause you're such a fantastic sister' and ten being 'Not even Ghandi's dhoti could quell my rage, you little bitch ', how pissed at me are you?" Claudia smiled as she spoke, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Myka genuinely laughed at the analogy, Claudia's smile growing a bit wider hearing the sound, a slight twinkle reaching her eyes. "Well you already have your favourite vinyl, Claud," Myka lightly retorted with a smile.

Claudia chuckled, "I have plenty of others that are begging to be added to my collection," her smile faded slightly and her eyes turned serious, "Seriously, Myka."

Myka polished off her muffin and took a drink of water, "Seriously, Claud," she smiled reassuringly, "One out of ten? A three. Maybe." Claudia visibly relaxed as the older agent continued, "In all honesty, I knew it would only be a matter of time between you, Steve and Pete before someone started nosing around and piecing it together. Under any other circumstance, any other scenario, I would probably be at eleven." Claudia shuddered slightly, causing Myka to giggle, "You're right, what you did probably wasn't your best move, but I understand… a part of me is even grateful," she finished, to which Claudia quirked an eyebrow at.

"But Claudia," Myka pushed on before Claudia could raise any questions, "I'm sure I can guess what you're doing there," she nodded to the humming laptop. "And I'm not going to stop you; the selfish side of me doesn't want you to," a look of confusion mixed with a bit of… _was that giddiness? _started to grow on Claudia's features, "But I still have to… still have to go through… my treatments" she finished in a rush. The words felt strange and bitter on her tongue.

_That's a taste I'll have to get used to soon, _she thought dryly.

The confusion and whatever other emotions that had been entertaining Claudia's features were promptly replaced by stubbornness and cold fire, "I'm not gonna let you _die, _Myka," she practically growled. Myka winced at the word. "Yeah, I get that you gotta start your chemo soon and everything and that's fine, you know we got your back all the way, but I'll be damned if there isn't _something _out there that can _at least _give you an advantage," Claudia stood up and started pacing, letting out what Myka surmised she had been holding back for days, "I mean, c'mon, we have artifacts that can release fireworks and sing _"Auld Lang Syne",_ can trap you in alternate universes, metronomes that bring the dead back to life, hats that let you read other people's minds, juggling balls that make you drunk, bells that make you _drool…_" she absently wiped her chin at the memory, causing Myka to briefly smile at the pacing redhead.

"We have _everything _under the sun and we're constantly still finding more," she whipped around to Myka, "I will _not _let you die and I will _not _just stand by while chemicals _destroy _you." Her voice lost its strength and quivered, her eyes searching Myka's, "We'll find the artifact and we'll beat the downside," she said quieter, "It's gonna be okay, Myka."

Myka's eyes filled with tears at the words. She stood and wrapped the shorter woman in her arms, "Thank you, Claud," she said gently. She felt Claudia's arms slide around her torso, holding her tightly.

"I won't lose you," she whispered, "We _will _get through this." Myka just held her quietly. The young redhead had changed so much from the pale, desperate, reckless, sickly girl she and Pete found with Artie all those years ago. A thought suddenly hit Myka and she pulled back, looking Claudia square in the eyes, "Don't even _think _about using Mary Mallon's knife," she said firmly.

Claudia's lips quirked up into a smirk, "You think if I had, we'd still be having this conversation? I thought about it," she added honestly, "But I knew you'd throw a fit if I used it, so it was vetoed." She grinned fully up at the brunette, "I didn't wanna push my luck with 'how pissed can I make Myka?'"

Of course she had considered it. Were the situation reversed and Claudia, Pete, Steve or Artie were terminally ill, the knife would be Myka's first thought too. She gave a small smile and nod of understanding.

"So," Myka broke the embrace and settled back on her bed, eager to change the subject, "Have we heard anything from the guys?"

Claudia snapped her fingers, "Ah! Our valientes compañeros," she slung herself back into the chair, "Abigail talked to Jinksy last night. They're going to be delayed a bit. They're having some trouble with the artifact, plus Pete pulled a Pete and ate something he shouldn't have and now has food poisoning. Nothing to freak about though; Steve said it's just a standard case of gross puking. Couple days and he'll be back to taste testing every street vendor and restaurant in Spain and the surrounding countries.

"Abigail covered for us with Jinksy and Artie," the young redhead continued, "I'm planning on calling them today when they're at the hotel for the night."

Myka laughed, "You would think Pete would have learned his lesson by now. Let's hope we never run into another food artifact."

Claudia smirked, "He would be the one to find it. See? I further saved your bacon from dealing with a pukey 12 year old Pete. No need for thanks, I know, I'm fabulous."

The older agent laughed and mock bowed in her direction, "Oh yes, fabulous girl wonder, thank you for saving me. I am forever in your debt."

The young redhead chortled and airily waved her hand; "Yes, yes, rise. I shall remember and call on your debt at such a time when it is needed," Claudia dissolved into laughter with Myka as she added, "That's the second time today someone has said that to me."

Myka wiped her eyes, still chuckling, "Oh yeah? Who is the other unlucky soul who owes you a life debt?"

"Abigail," the young hacker said through giggles, "She nearly scared the shit out of me this morning coming out of my room, and it took everything in me not to use some of those Secret Service moves you taught me. I told her she should be glad H.G. never taught me kempo or else she would've been a goner."

Myka chuckled, fighting to ignore the jab in her heart at the inventor's name, "I would have _loved _to see that."

Claudia snickered before her features grew serious again, "Myka… I don't wanna push my luck here... But what about H.G.?"

Myka stiffened. _What is it with H.G. suddenly popping up? _She thought bitterly. "What about her?" she said aloud, her voice bringing a sharp tone to it.

The younger agent fiddled with her earbud cord. _Please, Claud, just drop it, _Myka silently prayed.

She didn't.

"I mean… don't you think you should tell her? This is a big deal, Myka. I know if something big happened to Todd or Fargo, I would wanna know, no matter what."

Myka felt her cheeks grow red and her ears ring at the parallels, "To start with, Helena is not an _ex _like Todd," she said tartly, her defenses rising, "And second off, she didn't get whisked away by Witness Protection. She _chose,_" the words tasted like sour milk on her tongue, "She _chose _to leave the Warehouse and live with Nate and Adelaide." She took a breath and tried to calm herself, "We're friends. And as her friend, I'm respecting that choice and leaving her to do with her life as she pleases."

Claudia was staring at her, her mouth gaping slightly in shock, "Yeah, but Myka, this isn't some Warehouse 13 class reunion we're talking about inviting her to. You have _cancer._ Call me crazy, but I think she'd drop the domestic act in a heartbeat if you told her -"

**_"The answer is no, Claud," _**Myka stood towering over the young redhead before completely realising she'd moved from her bed. She nursed her bottom lip between her teeth, twirling a ringlet between her fingers as she mentally counted to ten. "She made her choice," she repeated softer, "And regardless of how I might feel about it, I won't try and take her from it. It's her life and she should be with who she wants."

She moved away from the shocked Claudia and crossed the room to her dresser, eager to avoid the conversation, "I'm gonna go take a shower," she announced, "You're welcome to stay here if you want, but I'm not continuing talking about this when I get back," she closed her drawer and turned to face the young genius, "Got it?"

Claudia nodded, opening and closing her mouth a few times, "Aye aye, el Capitan," she finally managed with a salute, "Case is sealed, never to be reopened."

Myka gave a small smile and hurried out the door with clothes in hand; her thoughts a million miles away from a shower or the B&B, mentally cursing the woman who had this effect on her.

_~Claudia~_

Claudia waited for the door to click shut before reclining back in the chair with a low groan. H.G. had always been a sore spot for Myka, but _shit _now she was like a full on gaping wound. _Those two have worse communication skills than Artie and I, _she thought grimly. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been tempted countless times when H.G. had been reinstated of locking them in a closet or whammying them with some artifact that would force them to _actually talk, _and that had been before H.G. went Doctor Doom on everyone and tried to end the world. _Now _they had even more to talk about!

The young redhead opened her eyes and launched herself forward in the chair, with a few clicks her eyes danced over the file on her screen. "Definitely not gonna win _sister of the year _award this year," she murmured.

Claudia busied herself prepping everything on her computer and reviewing the various files of "no go" artifacts until she heard water running through the pipes. After poking her head out the door to make sure there was no one lurking nearby, she settled back into the chair and popped an earbud back in. "Here goes nothing," she whispered and clicked the call button.

* * *

**A/N -**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. My mom and I have been on a Warehouse 13 marathon and for some reason I really struggled with getting this chapter wrapped up. Chapter 8 is already in progress, I promise to try and have it up sooner than this one! H.G. and the crew are definitely in it! I needed to wrap things up between Claudia and Myka before bringing in the gang. Also we'll be learning more about this 15th century artifact in Barcelona *eyebrow raise***

***_Valientes compañeros _is Spanish for "brave companions/friends" _  
_**

**BeringWells4ever -**

**Thank you so much! One thing I've noticed rewatching the series is Claudia is SUCH a shipper/matchmaker (even with platonic relationships like Artie and his dad). I love it. My headcanon is she's shipped Bering and Wells since seeing them interact at Tamalpais ;)**

**Kalico37 - **

**Thank you! I wasn't expecting to see H.G. in the finale either (besides that flashback, which frustrated me), so she's definitely getting placed in here. It's gonna turn into more of a brot3p (or however that is done, I have no idea) between Myka, Claudia and H.G. with a little more OTP with Bering and Wells of course :) I'm not a romance writer, so this should be interesting. **

**JuliaAlexa -**

**Thank you! Pete and the others will be filled in soon; I'm still debating how I want that brought in and how Myka would do it (since the finale didn't really help shed any light on that *huffs*). I am a hardcore Bering and Wells fan when it comes to my OTP. Pyka is my brotp of brotps. It's canon the cancer is ovarian cancer, and let me tell you the research on that is scary and heartbreaking. No I haven't found one D: I've just been calling them Clyka (which for whatever reason I think of Clydesdales and the mental image makes me laugh). It's a relationship that the fandom really hasn't seemed to latch onto enough for an official shipping name *shrugs* Thank you so much! :D**

**Last White Feather, 1Shadow-Kun and supernena25 - **

**Thank you guys :D y'all are awesome. Leena showing up in the finale was crazy, yeah?! I totally started crying. I can't wait for season 5! **


End file.
